


Done Deal

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Nick gets called out to unexpectedly chase a lead.





	Done Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: fashion  
> Prompt : Any, Any, wearing significant other's clothing for sleepwear or to lounge around in

Not for the first time this evening, Nick finds himself cursing Jimmy Palmer with all the names he can think of, even making up a few new and creative ones in the process. Which he knows isn’t fair. After all, Jimmy is trying to help him out, making a link between the marine sergeant whose death Nick is investigating and another, apparently unrelated, accidental death that was recorded a couple months ago - apparently digitising all those old records has turned Jimmy into something like Rain Man when it comes to remembering crime scene details. What he’d noticed had given them a lead, which had turned into a suspect in interrogation which had given them an even more viable suspect and a “well done” from Gibbs. 

So yes, Jimmy had done the absolute right thing in calling him. 

But what Jimmy didn’t know, and what Gibbs shouldn’t know but probably does because he’s Gibbs, is that when he’d called Nick, Nick had been in the middle of something that he really hadn’t wanted to be interrupted. 

Namely, pressing Ellie back against the cushions of his couch, his fingers working their way under her shirt as her moved through his hair, his lips tracing a path on her neck that made her gasp...

Even thinking about it makes him want to strangle Jimmy who is now perched on Ellie’s desk, adding insult to injury as far as Nick is concerned, and who just won’t stop talking. 

Except now he is and he’s looking at Nick strangely. “You ok, Nick? I thought we might head out for a celebratory drink...”

Nick looks at his watch, winces at how much later it is than he thought. He’ll be lucky if Ellie hasn’t disappeared back to her place by now. It doesn’t take much thought to shake his head, affect a doleful expression. “I’d like to, man,” he says. “But I just realised... I rushed out when you called, I think I left something turned on at home.” Which, he thinks, has the virtue of not being a lie. “I’d better go see about it.” 

Jimmy nods quickly, all understanding concern and Nick is out the door before he offers to go home with him and see if anything is wrong. 

Arriving at his apartment he lets himself in, doesn’t even bother to hide his sigh of relief when he sees Ellie’s bag sitting by his front door, right where she’d left it. He drops his beside it and seized by an irresistible impulse calls out in his best Desi Arnez impression, “Lucy, I’m home!” A step inside and he sees that the couch where he left her is empty, that the television and the movie they weren’t even pretending to watch is turned off. Figuring she must have crashed, he turns to head to his bedroom. 

And stops dead. 

Because leaning against the doorframe, a tilt to her head and her hips, is Ellie. Her lips are curved in a knowing smile, her arms crossed over her chest which does not do a damn thing to hide the fact that it’s one of his t-shirts she’s wearing, an old faded Dolphins one that barely skims the top of her thighs. His eyes linger on her legs, crossed at the ankle, which he’s pretty sure she intended him to do so he doesn’t feel bad about looking. When he drags his eyes back up to her face, her smile is wide, teasing and he finds himself grinning right back. 

“You went snooping through my drawers?” 

He makes his voice as suggestive as possible and she doesn’t blink, just shrugs one shoulder. The shirt’s a little big on her tiny frame so the movement causes the neck to slip downwards, exposing more of her neck to his gaze. The thought crosses his mind that she might have planned it; when she quirks one eyebrow at him, he knows she did. “You told me to make myself comfortable,” she says. Her eyes widen, the very picture of innocence. “You don’t like it?” 

Nick shakes his head as he takes a step towards her. “Well, I wouldn’t say that...”

His arms go around her waist, her arms go around his neck. “Because I can take it off, if you want...”

“Baby...” His lips find the junction of her neck, the area exposed when the shirt slipped. “Trust me, that’s a done deal.”


End file.
